<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreams by megarangers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929119">dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megarangers/pseuds/megarangers'>megarangers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I did my best, Sleepy babies, Those two are really cute thanks bel, i haven't watched a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megarangers/pseuds/megarangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ye, I can see that, beautiful dream."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Arata/Misaki Yuzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/gifts">abarangers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first dialect sorry for any typos :c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the girl smiled happily, rubbing her face on the soft fabric. she didn't know which one of her blankets was but it was indeed comfortable. </p><p>her breath hitched when she felt another whiff, her head moving upside down as every breath sounded.</p><p>she looked at the other side and saw Tadokoro sleeping on his chair.</p><p>if I wasn't him, she was sleeping over, Arata?</p><p>she looked up and saw a calm face, the corner of his lips were up, looking almost like a smile, his hair was messy and fluffy something that was unusual on Kagami.</p><p>She tried to get herself on her feet but she couldn't, looking down she saw Kagami hands evolving her in a hug.</p><p>it was too comfy that she almost didn't want to get apart but she would never forgive herself if she saw Tadokoro face and how Kagami would always remember her about this incident.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands touched his while moving them away, she was being the quietest and delicate possible, using every single brain cell to not make any noise.</p><p>"Mi-Misaki-san?." she heard Kagami whisper in a low voice, he was mild conscious but Misaki was still panicking.</p><p>"Kagami-Kun, shhh, this is just a dream." the girl moved her index finger to his lips, in an attempt to make him relax.</p><p>"Ye, I can see that, beautiful dream." Kagami said some last words before going back to his sleeping, this time with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Misaki stared at him, with some tenderness on her eyes and her cheeks like tomatoes.</p><p>"beautiful dreams, Kagami-Kun." Misaki mumbled while stroking Kagami hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>